Natah/Transcript
This page contains transmissions done throughout the questline. Introduction Scan The New Drones *'Lotus:' I have just detected signatures matching the new drone. :: Gaia, Earth *'Lotus:' I've marked the signatures on your map. Gather scans, but approach with caution, Tenno. :: *'Lotus:' I am not getting a good feed. Is there an object they're pulling data from? Scan it for me. :: After scanning the wreckage *'Lotus:' It is...it is just Old War wreckage. Why are the Corpus suddenly interested in it? Tenno, another scannable signature just appeared near you. We may be able to determine what the Corpus are up to. :: Upon scanning the first drone *'Lotus:' Tenno? What did you see? My data stream went dark. I'm sensing some signal masking; it will take some time to decipher. Concentrate on your mission for now. :: *'Lotus:' I'm not getting a signal, but if you found a drone scan it before it notices you. :: *'Lotus:' This ..''thing is not a Corpus design. If you can get another scan, I can determine its origin.'' :: *'Lotus:' Tenno, I need you to scan another drone. :: After scanning the last drone *'Lotus:' Good! I'm putting the stream together now - it is...it is an Oculyst! That means...I'm sorry, Tenno, stay safe-'' :: On the Lotus leaving *'Ordis:' ''Hello? Did the Lotus just --abandon the Operator--get cut off? I have extraction ready. I think you should hurry. :: Help Teshin *'Ordis:' Operator, Ordis knows what it is like to be abandoned. Don't worry, someone has offered to help us. :: *'Teshin:' So, pupil, the spring has ended. The Lotus blossom has snapped shut, her true nature revealed. Now we shall see if codependence can be broken. Let us begin to unravel her long-hidden truth. :: Miranda, Uranus *'Teshin:' The ghost you saw is of a menace long thought dead. They study us, study our enemies. Let us sharpen our knowledge of them. :: Upon finding the first console *'Teshin:' Are these ghosts mere echoes of the past? Or are they more sinister, harbingers, calling for the old beast to awake. Here, this console will serve my purpose. Unlike your Lotus, I will not keep its secrets from you. Exercise your training, defend the console. :: *'Teshin:' I have, what I seek. Move on. :: Upon finding the second console *'Teshin:' Access the console. Protect this console. Go. :: *'Teshin:' My task is complete but the puzzle calls for one last piece. Advance to the final console. :: Upon finding the final console *'Teshin:' This is it, the answer we seek lies within. Use this combat to sharpen your blades, I predict you will need them in coming battles. :: *'Teshin:' I have found that which wanted to be hidden. Advance to extraction :: Inbox Message Find The Sergeant *'Teshin:' (commenting on the intercepted inbox message): This grineer is smarter than the others, more... volatile. We need to be cautious. Find his Sergeant, pupil. He will lead us to this tomb. :: Ophelia, Uranus *'Teshin:' The Grineer have plunged these depths and awakened an old evil submerged here. Capture the Sergeant, he will know where this tomb is. :: *'Lotus:' Teshin! You don't have the authority. You are endangering the Tenno. :: *'Teshin:' So... the petals have opened once more. But why now? Afraid of what we'll find? :: *'Lotus:' I had to cover my tracks. But I see that Teshin has been leading you into an even greater danger. :: *'Teshin:' The beast soon stirs, Lotus, revealing much. It will awaken and become whole again. :: *'Lotus:' The SENTIENT. :: *'Teshin:' You know this one, don't you? :: Finding the Sergeant *'Teshin:' He knows where the tomb is - apprehend him. :: After capturing the target *'Teshin:' We have our target. Advance to extraction. :: Stop Tyl Regor *'Teshin:' Speak, Lotus. The pieces are set. It is your move. :: *'Lotus:' Tyl Regor must be stopped from entering the tomb. I have to risk exposure to stop him. Go. :: In the mission *'Lotus:' Get to the waypoint. I will give you further instructions when you get there. :: *'Lotus:' You've reached the waypoint. Access the system. :: *'Tyl Regor:' Knew it. Little lizards can't resist another chance to get their sticky hands in my jar. :: *'Lotus:' Tyl has cut off life support. Hold on Tenno I'm readying extraction but this will take time. :: *'Tyl Regor:' The Sentient... the destroyer? The liberator? Depends on who you ask... But this, this thing is certain: I will have its secrets. :: *'Tyl Regor:' Funny, isn't it Tenno? I'm cracking open the Sentient's tomb and sealing yours at the same time. Not laughing? Well, I dunno, I find it funny. :: *'Teshin:' It's not a tomb, Regor, it's a cage. If you open it... :: *'Tyl Regor:' Is that Teshin? So the pseudo-Tenno lives... still drunk on your own honor? Shocked it hasn't rotted you through yet. :: *'Tyl Regor:' So... the Sentient... nasty thing. Came from where? Who cares. They smashed the Orokin... freed us! How, how'd they do that? I want to know. :: * :: *'Tyl Regor:' Drilling... hundreds of hours and just cracking through the sarcophagus now. Open wide. :: *'Tyl Regor:' Entering, it's massive, empty. But where are they? Did they escape? Wait... what's this... :: *'Teshin:' Don't do it Regor... :: *'Tyl Regor:' Look! Exilus, some primordial Forma? An engine for self-manipulation, what will it do for me? :: *'Lotus:' What has he found? :: *''static'' :: *'Tyl Regor:' What was that? :: *''static'' :: *'Tyl Regor:' Not alone... who's there? :: *'Sentient:' ...Natah, where are you? You cannot hide from me. :: *'Tyl Regor:' All of you retreat, now! :: *'Sentient:' Natah, who have you become? Does this form remind you of what you once were? Time has carried my seed so very far from the branch. :: *'Lotus:' Extraction ready. Leave now. Get out! :: Seal The Tomb *'Teshin:' Pupil, what is your Lotus hiding? Who is Natah? :: *'Lotus:' My name, my old name. It is not who I am now. We need to focus on now, not history. We need to seal the tomb. A blast capable--'' :: *'Teshin:' ''The Sentient is awake, Natah. It will not be contained for long. :: *'Lotus:' Do not call me that. Containment will buy us time. Go now, Tenno. I will explain more when you reach the site. :: In the mission *'Lotus:' A focused blast could release the magma flows beneath and rebury the tomb. Protect the bomb during its lengthy arming process. :: *'Tyl Regor:' Destroy this tomb? Destroy our history? Vandals! :: *'Teshin:' Those who pilfer meat from lions are either foolish or starving, which are you, Regor? :: *'Sentient:' Natah, why did you betray me? Why did you not finish the sequence you started? Why did you stop at the last? :: *'Teshin:' What is it talking about Lotus? :: *'Sentient:' We crossed the gap, wombs in ruin, to bring an end to this. We severed the worlds, let them destroy me, why is the sequence not complete? :: *'Tyl Regor:' Most intriguing, Lotus, do you two have a history? :: *'Sentient:' My own daughter. The last of my womb. How can you do this? :: *'Teshin:' Lotus, what are you not telling us? :: *'Lotus:' Focus, Teshin, we need focus. :: *'Lotus:' Hold on, Tenno, it's almost armed. :: *'Sentient:' You betrayed us. As I awake, so will they. They will say you're riven and want to reclaim you. I will not be able to stop them. :: *'Lotus:' The bomb is armed. I am pulling you out. :: Aftermath *'Teshin:' Natah? Lotus? You cannot hide this past any longer-'' :: *'Lotus:' ''There are gaps. I had my mission and I completed it. All but the last sequence. :: *'Teshin:' To destroy the Tenno. :: *'Lotus:' The war was over. So I hid them away in the second dream. I could not destroy them. :: *'Teshin:' And yet you were born to. So tell me... What made you stop? To reject your nature? :: *'Lotus:' All missions to the Origin system required a sacrifice. Me and my kind become barren when crossing the gap. It is the one flaw that we never overcame. :: *'Teshin:' Natah wanted children of her own. :: *'Lotus:' Natah was the daughter until I destroyed her. Now I am the Lotus. Now I am the mother. :: Inbox Message (Attachment: Exilus Warframe Adapter) Regor's Challenge *'Tyl Regor:' Tenno! You seal my tomb....you kill my tubemen. Not acceptable behavior....our differences need to be settled. So. You know where I am, come get me......just try. :: *'Lotus:' Tenno, you know where Tyl is. When you're ready, destroy him. :: Category:Quotes